


Gilded Edges

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, Edgeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: It was a game they had played ever since they were young. It was a dare, a challenge, a test of commitment and resolve.And tonight, it was Regis’ turn.





	Gilded Edges

It was, Clarus mused, always something of a power trip to stand beside his King. To be seen beside the most powerful man on Eos, and to know that everyone else knew he would defend his King to the death.

The real power trip, though, was knowing that no one else knew what the King was wearing under his Royal Raiment.

Every time a formal event would be held, he and Regis would take turns picking something… _special_ for the other to wear, to make the time spent among their noble peers more interesting. The key was, no one else could know that anything was amiss. It was a game they had played ever since they were young. It was a dare, a challenge, a test of commitment and resolve.

And tonight, it was Regis’ turn.

Clarus stood dutifully to the left of the King’s throne, watching as courtiers approached to speak with their monarch, scanning the room for possible threats. Ostensibly, the King was not making the rounds of the ballroom himself because his leg was acting up. The reality likely had more to do with the app that Clarus kept fidgeting with on his phone.

It was a delightful little thing. Regis had been none the wiser when Clarus had presented him with the plug he’d wanted his King to wear to tonight’s event. If anything, he’d seemed a little disappointed. That is, until he’d been mostly dressed and Clarus had pulled out his phone and turned the devious little thing on. Regis had been so surprised his leg had given out, causing him to land back on his bed, forcing the plug even deeper. The sound he’d made still echoed in Clarus’ head, and thinking about it was enough to have him pulling his phone out.

Regis cleared his throat, and Clarus glanced up to see his King glaring at his phone out of the corner of his eye. He deliberately flicked his thumb across the screen in an erratic pattern, enjoying the sight of Regis’ spine going ramrod straight as the vibrations fluctuated accordingly. He watched Regis’ grip on his cane carefully, waiting for the signal to stop, that he had gone too far, but the series of taps that would halt their game never came, and eventually Regis relaxed again.

Clarus leaned closer so that Regis could see the screen of his phone. “Look at that,” he said quietly, bringing up the activity over the last three hours. A steady flow of dips and peaks showed where he’d raised and lowered the vibrations, and Clarus almost grinned as Regis’ jaw clenched as he slid the dial up just a bit more. “You’re doing so well, my liege.”

“You torment me,” Regis said lightly, though this close, Clarus couldn’t miss the way a flush crept up his King’s neck.

“Only as much as you torment me, your Majesty,” Clarus responded, fondly thinking of the last event, when Regis had made him kneel and clipped a collar around his neck, before tugging him up for a kiss and sending him on his way to finish getting dressed. “Besides,” he said as he dropped the vibrations down to almost nothing, “the more you endure, the sweeter the reward after.”

_After_ was always the best part. _After_ last time had seen Clarus stripped naked save for the collar and a leash Regis had clipped to it as soon as they had entered the royal bedchambers. _After_ had seen him kneeling at his King’s feet while Regis remained fully clothed, sucking his King’s cock like he was starving for it. _After_ had been Regis’ fingers against his scalp, petting through his hair, telling him how good he was, before coming down his throat. _After_ had been finally being allowed to undress his King, finally being allowed to worship every inch of skin revealed to him. _After_ had been Regis insisting on riding him, despite the pain in his leg, and watching his beloved come apart. _After_ was passion and soft touches, nails against skin and slow kisses, and it made any torment worth the wait.

“You,” Regis finally said, slowly and carefully so as not to sound as out of control as Clarus knew he was, “are making quite a number of promises tonight, my Shield. I hope you understand the consequences of not following through.” His breath hitched as he watched Clarus deliberately slide the dial on the app to just below the highest setting.

“I would never fail my King,” Clarus reassured quietly before slipping his phone back into his pocket. He watched Regis take a slow, deep breath, before turning a smile on the next approaching courtier.

Clarus couldn’t wait for the party to end.


End file.
